ToddPod Shuffle
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Seven song drabbles based on Sweeny Todds and Nellie Lovvets relationship.
1. Chapter 1

My Life Would Suck Without You By Carrie Underwood

"Im sorry." He responded. He was standing at my bedroom door, apologizing.

"I thought you said you'd never come back here." I responded. But we belonged together. I couldnt let him go. My life would suck with out him, we all know.

"Maybe I was dumb, for starting a fight." I told him. For trying to pick a fight. I knew i had issues, but he wasnt mr. perfect either.

"I shouldnt have missed you, but i couldnt let you go." He revealed.

"Why?" I asked, stunned.

"Cause we belong together." He told me seriously. "Do you know how mcuh my life would suck without you?"

Love Game By Lady Gaga

"Lets have some fun." I told him. He looked at me strangley.

"What type of fun?" He asked me.

"I wanna....kiss you." I replied carefully. He looked stunned.

"Hold me, Mista Todd. Love me, please." I begged. He just stared.

"I wanna take a ride," I told him. "Lets play the love game, Mista Todd."

"This again..." He mumbled.

"I can see you staring." I continued. He immediatly broke his gaze from me.

"Are you in the game?" I asked him.

"Yes." He whispered.

Teardrops On My Guitar By Taylor Swift

He always looked at me. And i smiled, but he never smiled back. I bet she was beautful, Lucy. She had him, the one I cant live without. I cant see anyone when he is with me. He says they were in love, but he doesnt know my feelings for him.

He walks by me, and i hold my breath. I watch as he walks away, flawlessly. He is beautiful, maybe i'll get some sleep tonight, stop thinking about him.

Favorite Girl By Justin Bieber

I always knew she was the best, not better than Lucy, but close. So close. I wished so many times that she could be with me. I think about her, she is my number one girl now, my prized possesion. Not even my "firends" could compare. She's my favorite girl. I saw her flirting with all the , but i'll take her even with flaws.

She's my one and only, the one i cant live without. She's my perfect little lady, the one that drives me crazy. She is my favorite girl, my very favorite. Lucy is gone, i've faced reality. I'll treat her the way she deserves, cause she's the girl of my dreams. Off all the girls Sweeny has known, she's my favorite.

According To You By Orianthi

(This is when Nellie had an abusive boyfriend, and she reflects on him and , its isnt true about the abusive thing, but its fanfiction is it not?)

"According to you, im stupid." I spat at him. "Im usleless."

"But according to him, Im beautful, incredibal. Im funny, irresistable." I continued.

"He's a fool." He spat back.

"You think i suck at telling jokes, i have a short attention span." More venom filled my voice.

"You do." He said.

"But he thinks im incredible. Everything he always wanted." I sighed. "And to me, you're stupid, you're usless."

"Dont you dare," He warned.

"I will." He slapped her, leaving a deep red mark.

Your Love Is My Drug By Ke$ha

"What you've got is hard to find." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "I just cant get you off my mind."

"Try."

"People think im crazy, but i think about you all the time, my heart is fried, your love is like a drug." I confessed. He looked at me carefully.

"I dont care what people say, the rush is worth it." I spilled. "Your love is my drug, dont you get it?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Its a drug, and im addicted."

Bad Romance By Lady Gaga

"I want your love." I tell him. "The touch of your hand, your kiss."

"You know that i want you." He replies.

"I want your loving and your revenge," I gently wrap my arms around his neck.

"Want you you in my room window," i sing.

"You know that i need you." He sighs.

"You know we're caught in a bad Romance." I explain. He nods his head and sighs again.

"I want your love, and i want your revenge, i dont want to be friends. Je veux ton amour Et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour." I whisper. He raises an eyebrow.

"Did you just speak french?" He asks me.

"You know it." I whisper before landing a soft kiss on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Need You Now By Lady Antebellum**

I wonder if you ever think about me. I do. Im alone tonight, and i need to you now. I dont know how i can be without you, but i need you now, here with me.

In take a shot of gin, wishing you would come through my door. I lost all control, and i really need you here with me.

**Hey Soul Sister By Train**

I knew i wouldnt forget her, so i let her go. She's the one i have decided.

The way she moves aint fair. I dont wanna miss a thing she does tonight. She gave my life direction. Im so obbsessed, my heart is gonna beat out my chest. Im always gonna wanna blow her mind. Watching her is the only drug i know. Around her i can be myself. And she doesnt mind.

**I Wont Say Im In Love From Hercules**

No man is worth this aggravation. No way, i cant say it. I wont say it. My head is screaming. I wont say it. I wont say im in love.

No chance, i wont say it, not at all. He isnt worth it. Maybe he is, but i dont know. He doesnt care, so why should i say it?

"Jus' say it mum." Toby told me. I tried holding back tears.

"Im in love." I whimpered.

**Over My Head By LifeHouse**

"Cause theres you and me, and other people. Nothing to lose, i dont know why, i cant keep my eyes off of you." I tell her.

"Something about you, that i cant quite figure out." She told me.

"Everything you do is beautiful," I kiss her hand gently. Her eyes lighten up. With hope. But it wass true. I couldnt keep my eyes off of her anymore, It used to be simple. But now its complicated.

"Its you and me," She whispers, before gently placing a kiss on my cold lips.

**Two Is Better Than One By Boys Like Girls**

"Cause everything you do and say. It all takes my breath away." She admitted.

"Maybe its true, I cant live without you." I smile. "Theres so much time, to figure it out."

"Two is better than one." She takes my hand. "I remember that look on your face."

"if i think oif you, everything is ok." I told her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I cant live without you, cause two is better than one." She told me again.

**Halo By Beyonce**

Some may think he was evil, cruel. But no, he wasnt. Every i look, im surrounded by his grace. I can see his Halo. He's the only one that i want.

**BattleField By Jordin Sparks**


End file.
